Things aren't always what they appear
by Bluescars001
Summary: Sakura is at the top of her class, has a big house, friends, seems to be living a normal, if not perfect life. If only people would stop to look closer. Then Sasuke, the mysterious new kid turns her world upside down. Will they be able to become friends, maybe even lovers? Too bad they didn't at first stop to consider the danger that lurks just beneath the surface.
1. Chapter 1

**Things aren't always what they appear**

Sometimes I think life just picks a certain person to pick on the moment they enter, screaming, into the world. But hey, I'm sure some people have it worse than me.

My pink hair whipped across my face and I semi-growled at the pain it inflicted. The merciless, cold wind bit through the winter coat I had on, right through my school uniform, to the pale skin underneath. Oh, and yes, my pink hair is indeed NATURAL. Just in case you were wondering. As to what I am doing on this god-forsaken cold windy day? I am on my way to Leaf High, properly nicknamed for the amount of pot-heads that attend.

I am 15 years old, going into my sophomore year of high school. I am at the top of my class; I have friends, and a seemingly perfect life. I suppose it would look perfect to the untrained, unknowing eyes. No one would care to look closer at the seemingly perfect canvas only to discover the cracks and poor creativity underneath.

I live with my parents, if you call it living. Mom is too busy with work to ever be there and my father is a straight up whore. I care for my mother knowing she really does try and care, where my father is as dead to me as a turtle is on the highway. We all know when we see a poor turtle trying to cross a busy street, what will happen inevitably in the end. Sad but true.

Crap, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Sakura Haruno. Yes, hardy har har, because my hair is pink and I'm named after a cherry blossom tree. Remember earlier when I mentioned a lack of creativity? Anyways, it just so happens this is the day that my life changes. It's the day I met HIM.

'Ah, fuck! I'm gonna be late!' I thought to myself. Really I needed to stop breaking alarm clocks in my sleep. I hurried across the frozen wasteland of a school yard and into the building. I could just hear my best friend Ino now, shes going to give me hell for being late. Yelling at me because I wasn't here early to see the elusive mystery new kid that was going to be introduced today. I pulled my bag closer to me to cut down on wind resistance as I flew down the halls. I burst, rather ungracefully into the room, just to bump into something really solid and fall on my ass.

"What the hell…" I muttered, rubbing my forehead before gazing upward. My jaded eyes widened as I took in the lean figure in front of me. He was at least a head or two taller then me, but I had always been on the petite side, though he still looked pretty damn intimidating. Dressed in faded blue jeans, a dark grey t-shirt that hung on his frame perfectly, teasingly showing glimpses of the toned chest and abs just beneath. My eyes wandered, almost feeling like I was stuck in slow motion, up to his face. Pale skin, then I saw thin but very tempting lips, my eyes went higher to see an aristocratic nose, and black midnight hair. What froze me was the dark abyss of his eyes, annoyance now flickering deep within them. They were black holes of nothingness, swallowing up my mind and leaving me paralyzed.

"-kura! Haruno, 'ey!" I was snapped out of it, thankfully, by my teacher Mr. Hatake. The class was dotted with giggles and chuckles and I blushed with embarrassment before quickly getting up and dusting myself off. I kept my gaze away from the boy, afraid of a recurrence of events.

"Late again Ms. Haruno…well im glad you decided to show up, we were just getting ready to introduce Mr. Uchiha here. Care to take a seat?' said Mr. Hatake lazily. Mr. Hatake was a good teacher and everyone loved him, but that didn't mean he didn't take teaching seriously, well, most of the time anyways. Whenever there wasn't a new Icha Icha book out he was serious. I grabbed my bag and walked down the rows squeaking out a soft "H-Hai" as I sat next to Ino. I chose to ignore the glare she was giving me and favored, instead, to brave a glance at the new kid who was looking uninterestedly out the window.

"Introduce yourself, son." Said Kakashi as she opened a new book. Obviously this was not going to be a serious teaching day. Or week for that matter.

I was again shocked when I heard a seductive, velvety, tenor emerge from the boy I had bumped into. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." I heard several of the girls squeal, including Ino. I rolled my eyes. Fangirls, the lot of them. But damn, that voice was sexy!

**Hello everyone, this is my first story that I have been brave enough to post. ^.^ I am open to any criticisms or ideas, just please let it be constructive criticism. :)****  
**

** Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy! I am watching Pitch Perfect, best movie EVER. I also have one of my own characters appear in this one, she's not gonna have a major roll but I might have some stories that feature her, but if you guys don't like her in here, let me know! Ill probably pair her with gaara, cause we all know what a sexy beast he is. Also I apologize for not updating sooner. Sadly had no internet to update. But whatevs, with out further ado. Also! Review review review!**

**Chapter 2**

I bit into my apple, hoping to discourage Ino who was practically screaming in my ear about being late. It was lunch time and she was still mad. Thankfully it wasn't long until she turned to the hottest topic that the girls have been buzzing about all morning. Sasuke Uchiha.

"He was soooo HAWT!" gushed and squealed Ino to the people at our table.

Our table consisted of Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Aria, and Shikamaru. Safe to say we were packed but we were still waiting for a certain blonde spas. I heard the cafeteria doors burst open, and wasn't disappointed as I felt arms suddenly wrap around my waist and I was hoisted into the air.

"SAKURA-CHAAAN!" yelled Naruto. I just let him hold me, not even fazed as I chewed on my bite of apple. "Hey naruto, mind putting me back down so I can eat?" I replied bored. This happens everyday, Naruto lifts me in the air and screams my name, as if we are all partially deaf. Though, I suspect with his yelling, we are well on our way.

"Shut up naruto!" yelled another particularly annoying blonde, who was done apparently gushing over the hot new kid. "How about you both shut up, hm?" said Temari, who was sick of Inos relentless babbling. Meanwhile, I am still in the air as Naruto argued with the other two blondes of the group. I sighed and took another bite of my apple.

"N-naruto-k-kun p-put S-sakura-chan d-down, p-please." Hinata said quietly, her face blushing crimson. "Oh yeah! Ok. Ne, sorry Sakura-chan." Said naruto grinning shyly. "Its ok I'm used to it." I stated. Suddenly Ino squealed, much to everyone's chagrin, rather loudly. I turned after seeing where she was looking to see Sasuke standing not far from Naruto. Ino was immediately glided over to him, cooing and gushing. "Sasuke-kun" this and "Sasuke-kun" that could be heard spewing from her overly painted lips.

I heard Temari whispering to Shikamaru something like "You DATED that?" and the only response from Shikamaru was a long sigh and a muttering of the word "troublesome". Maybe I should explain the way this group works. Actually I'm just gonna tell you about the people. I just wanted to say that to sound cool.

Temari and Shikamaru are an item, much to Ino's dismay. Ino had Shikamaru wrapped around her little finger, until Temari came around. Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro are siblings, Temari being the oldest and in 11th grade. Kankuro is next being a sophomore, then Gaara, a lowly freshman. Though I can't talk, being a freshman myself. Temari is beautiful, kinda busty, and blond; she's really good at sports but sucks at math. Kankuro went through this weird emo phase, but thank god it's over with now. I mean I like the look but his was a weird, frankly creepy version of emo. Not cool AT ALL. Plus he has like…a puppet fetish. Anyways, next is Gaara. He's a redhead, with what looks like eyeliner outlining his eyes, but I've seen baby pictures so…I assume its natural with him. He's well…pretty gorgeous. When he was younger he was scary looking and creepy. Not now though, especially after he met Aria. He's really gentle and kind. Oh! He also has a tattoo on his forehead. Ouch. But they originally came from Suna, a few towns over from here.

Next we have Neji and Tenten; they are also together though they think we don't know they are. Weirdoes. They are both sophomores. Tenten has beautiful chestnut hair that she keeps tied in two buns on her head. We call her panda-bear to annoy her. Shes also very sporty and has the body to prove it. Neji also has long brown hair-which he often gets teased about, but apparently it has to do with his family's customs- and really fierce pale eyes. He's one of the hottest boys in school, along with gaara and Kankuro. Next is Hinata who is Neji's cousin and heiress to Hyuuga Corps, she's gorgeous, long black hair that has purple tints to it, and very curvy. She's had a thing for Naruto since ever, but he seems oblivious, though everyone else can see it, plain as day. She's really shy but the sweetest person you would ever meet.

Last but not least we have Shikamaru, Ino, and Naruto. Shikamaru has hair that makes his head look like a pineapple, though for some reason it really compliments him. One of the many reasons he has so many pot-headed fan girls vying for his attention. He's extremely brilliant, just lazy which is the only reason why I'm the top student at school. Ino is uh…Ino. She's a man eater and loves using boys as purely entertainment and compliment resources. Don't get me wrong, she's awesome when she drops the popular hot-girl act. She just has a pretty bad back story…but we'll save that for another time. Then we have little ol' Naruto. His explosive personality kinda makes up for itself, meaning he has his really awesome moments when he doesn't make you wanna punch a baby or tear your own hair out. He has sun-kissed hair and bright sparkling blue eyes. Not that I've been looking. He's Hinata's whether he knows it or not, doesn't mean I can't enjoy the scenery, I just can't touch.

My eyes flitted to Naruto, who had now taken his usual spot in-between me and Hinata. "You know him Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata quietly, blushing. Naruto nodded, "Yup! I knew teme since we were little! He-" Naruto was interrupted by an annoyed looking Sasuke, with Ino attached to his arm. Sasuke had hit him over the head. "TTTEEEEMMMEEE!" whined naruto rubbing his head, "What was THAT for?!"

"For calling me teme. It annoys me." Said Sasuke. I repressed a shiver at his voice, God what was wrong with me? I needed help.

"Yeah don't annoy Sasuke-kun, STUPID," said Ino who also hit the poor blond. Naruto proceeded to whine at Hinata to kiss it and make it better and Hinata, being Hinata, promptly blushed tomato red and fainted. This, minus Sasuke, was a normal day for my not so normal group of friends. If only we had known how weird it was actually gonna get.

**Sorry again for the wait folks! But thank goodness all the introductory crap is outta the way. Now we get to move onto more of the fun stuffs. Yes. I said stuffs. Intentionally. Now I might do some chapters in other characters POV's so you can see this story from all kinds of corners and different ways. If you have a particular character in mind tell me. Sasuke is a given so I've already decided to do some with him. Soo give me some different people you wanna see through their eyes. That's all. Until next time!**


End file.
